1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to solar lighting systems and more specifically to systems and methods for collecting solar light and distributing the light to the interior of a structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Department of Defense (DoD) is the single largest consumer of energy in the world and currently spends approximately $20B a year on energy. The John Warner National Defense Authorization Act of 2007 states that in the year 2025, 25% of all energy consumed at the DoD will be from renewable sources. In order to meet the goal, the DoD has ambitious plans to increase its use of renewables.
Since 2001, many forward operating bases have been located in arid areas with ample sunlight, which can be used for generating electricity and purifying water. Since tents, halls, depots, hangers, and other structures require interior lighting to enable personnel to support the DoD's missions, alternatives to conventional lighting should be considered.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,973,235 “Hybrid Solar Lighting Distribution Systems and Components” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,128 “Hybrid Solar Lighting Systems and Components” each describe the use of a solar concentrator for collecting sunlight, a fiber receiver for transferring the sunlight, and a hybrid luminaire for distributing the sunlight. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/646,781 “Modular Off-Axis Fiber Optic Solar Concentrator” describes a modular solar concentrator having a primary reflector with a reflecting surface that is a segment of a parent paraboloid. U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,078 “Sunlight Collection System and Apparatus” describes a hollow shaft and roof-mounted cover for distributing solar light through a roof and into the interior of a structure.
Despite the teachings noted above, improvements to solar lighting systems are necessary to reduce dependency on fossil fuels and transition to renewable energy resources while meeting renewable energy goals.